The Lunchroom Diaries
by Tragic Alchemy
Summary: Random conversations between Edward and Bella at the lunch table. What's the topic for discussion today?
1. End of the World

Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine.

The Lunchroom Diaries

Chapter 1: The End of the World

Edward and I made our way to our usual lunch table and took our seats. The cafeteria was unusually noisy today, but I blamed it on the random changes in the weather. Within the past 24 hours, it had been snowing, sleeting, hailing, and raining. The bizarre weather patterns left everyone with wide-eyes and curiosity at what was to come next. Behind me I could hear predictions of tornadoes and hurricanes while a group of underclassmen had hopes of earthquakes and volcanoes, signaling the end of the world. I rolled my eyes, and Edward smirked at my reaction.

"You don't think the world is going to end?" he questioned with a playful look on his face.

"Of course not," I said, rolling my eyes once more.

"What makes you so sure?" he smoothly asked, raising an eyebrow. Thunder could be heard over the talkative students, and a group of jocks began a series of hoots and howls.

"I'm sure that if it were the end of the world, Alice would already be investing in bomb shelters," I said.

Edward chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"You know, that raises some of my own curiosity," he began, resting his entrancing eyes upon me.

"…like what?" I questioned hesitantly.

"What are _your_ predictions on the end of the world?"

I made a face at him, and he laughed.

"I'm serious, Bella," he said with a relaxed expression on his face. "I never got to hear your take on this type of thing."

I stared at him, slowly shaking my head. He solemnly stared back. I crossed my arms and sat them on the table in front of me, glancing around before looking back at him.

"You really wanna know?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He nodded with a suspicious look on his perfect face.

"I think there's this top secret gang of vampires…" I lowered my voice to a whisper. "I think that they have vampires posted all over the world, and when the time it right, they'll attack all the non-suspecting humans," I finished with a devious smile.

He shook his head at me, and I began to laugh.

"Nah, I think we're all going to disappear due to nuclear warfare… all of us except for cockroaches and your kind that is," I attempted. Then I realized something.

"Does that mean you'll have to live off of cockroaches? Is that even possible?"

"You want to know what's impossible?" Edward asked.

"What's that?"

"You," he said through a smirk.

"Ouch," I responded as I held a hand up to my heart. This caused him to chuckle.

"Finish your lunch," he demanded.

I rolled my eyes for the third time as I held my pizza to my lips. As I bit into it, thunder sounded once more.

--

--

A/N: Hmm… alright, review! Lemme know what you may like to hear at the lunch table between these two in future chapters! I love suggestions!


	2. Figure it Out

Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine.

The Lunchroom Diaries

Chapter 2: Figure it Out

Another day at school, another attempt at eating my lunch without disaster. My stare moved from face to face around the cafeteria. I immediately noticed the jocks and their always rowdy temperament. The cheerleaders were placed at their sides as if they came with the letterman jacket, a bonus accessory if you will. I wondered if with a normal student's cheerleading tryout they had to include a paragraph about how they enjoy candlelit dinners and late night walks on the beach, or if you were paired up with each football player according to where you were on the pyramid. I rolled my eyes at the thought. As I already should have known, Edward was studying me from across the table, trying to decipher my disgust.

"I know that look," I informed him.

"You do?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure I do. That's your 'Damn, why can't I read her mind?' look," I said as I popped a chocolate kiss in my mouth.

"Heh…"

"You know it's true. You're just jealous that I've got you pretty much figured out." He didn't need to know that the statement I had just made wasn't entirely true. It just seemed like I had the foreground here, and I intended to take advantage of it.

"Then figure this out," he said as he wiped any form of expression from his face and stared directly at me. Gosh, I hated it when he did this. I hated it because I loved it so much. I was silent as I tried to resist surrendering.

"…You love me." The End. That had to work, right? He kept staring and I thought I was going to die. So much for getting through lunch disaster-free! Wait… maybe I could manipulate this. It was worth a shot.

"So, you don't love me?" I asked in distress. The distress was something I didn't have to fake. I was desperate to win this time, and I was already down by a million points.

He flinched at my assumption. Yes! Contact! I was getting to him!

"…Edward?" I whispered. I could see him clench his jaws tightly together. He still didn't say a thing. Crap, I was losing!

I looked away from him. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to admit defeat. Not again, anyway.

"Bella." Wait, was that Edward? He said something? I shot my eyes at him to see if he actually _did_ say something or if it was just my imagination. Hmm… he looked exactly the same as he did before I looked away.

"Did you… did you say something, Edward?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes, I did." A-ha! I won! I started celebrating to myself.

"Well, what is it then?" I prompted him. I was determined to get his surrender over with.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking, do you?" Damn… premature party. I fell silent and looked down to my hands in my lap.

"I'm thinking that maybe you don't love me," I lied. I already committed to that idea, so I couldn't stop now. Not even with how ridiculous it sounded now.

"You and I both know that that's entirely untrue," he stated.

I growled in my mind. Why was he so good at this? Stupid vampire.

"Then what is it?" I demanded, my frustration becoming more and more obvious.

He smiled his flawless smile.

"I win." Bella, zero. Edward, three-hundred million. Maybe tomorrow.

--

--

A/N: Haha! I'm having more fun with this than I thought I would! I'd still love to hear your suggestions! Much love!


	3. TrickorTreat

Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine.

The Lunchroom Diaries

Chapter 3: Trick-or-Treat

I sighed as I glanced around the lunchroom. The school board was obviously attempting to be festive with all the Halloween decorations that were hanging from the ceiling and plastered along the normally barren walls. My eyes jumped from one spectacle to another. From jack-o-lanterns to hanging paper skeletons, they all seemed to be there. I think my favorite was the witch on the wall next to the exit door. She was made to look as if she had just experienced a high-speed collision between herself and the wall. Thinking about the look that must have been on her face right before she crashed her broom into the solid barrier made me giggle to myself.

"Hey, I've brought you something!" Edward announced as he sat down at the table across from me.

I eyed him suspiciously, and he handed me a bagful of candy corn. I sat and stared at it.

"What's the matter? You like it, don't you?" he asked.

Sure I liked candy corn, but it wasn't exactly my favorite. Oh, well… he was still sweet to have thought of me. I smiled and graciously took the bag from him. Before I could sit it in my lap, the bag slipped from my fingers and landed on the floor. Edward moved to retrieve it.

"No, it's okay. I got it," I stopped him. Little did he know that I had something up my sleeve… literally. I bent down to grab the bag of candy corn, and as soon as I knew I was out of his direct line of vision, I slipped a set of plastic vampire teeth out of the sleeve of my sweater. I placed them in my mouth, and recovered the candy, placing it on the table in front of me. When I was once again comfortable in my seat, I smiled a huge plastic smile at Edward.

He pressed his lips together tightly to suppress a smile. I started laughing through the fangs. Soon enough, he was laughing with me.

"You know you look ridiculous, right?" he asked as soon as he composed himself.

"I don't know. I think they're very becoming, if you know what I mean," I said with a wink.

He laughed again, but this time he rolled his eyes in the process. I spit out the teeth and stretched my jaw.

"Those are hard to talk through," I admitted. Just as I did so, Alice approached us with a blank look on her face, taking a seat next to Edward. Once she was sure that both of us were focusing on her, she smiled to reveal another set of plastic vampire fangs.

"Oh, God… not you too!" Edward exclaimed as I began to laugh uncontrollably. Alice giggled at the comment.

"You know… I think we were cheated," she said looking at Edward, the fake teeth still in her mouth. "We didn't get cool teeth that looked like this!"

The exclamation left me in more laughter.

"Alice, please spit those out," Edward calmly requested. She shook her head vigorously, and I decided to put mine back in.

Edward saw what I had done and made a face.

"Don't worry!" Alice began. "I brought some for you too!" She revealed one more pair and put them on the table in front of Edward.

Alice and I stared at him, plastic fangs gleaming. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist the two of us. After several minutes, he rolled his eyes.

"FINE!" he submitted, shoving the vampire teeth in his mouth. He grinned widely and squeezed his eyes shut.

Alice and I burst into an outburst of laughter.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Very," I managed to choke out between breaths.

Eventually, the laughter subsided, but Alice was still unsatisfied. We didn't manage to even get a chuckle out of Edward ever since we convinced him to wear the plastic fangs. But it seemed like Alice came up with an idea. She began to dig in her small black purse and fished out a mirror, holding it up in front of Edward for him to see himself.

He stared at his reflection for a moment. A couple seconds passed, Alice and I simply staring at him, waiting for him to crack.

"I look…" Edward began. He couldn't finish. The way he looked when he tried to talk through the fangs sent him into an explosion of laughter. Alice and I soon chimed in with our own laughs, feeling like we had accomplished something.


	4. Dictionary

Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine.

The Lunchroom Diaries

Chapter 4: Dictionary

I stared out the window of the cafeteria as rain pelted up against it. More rain… I should have gotten used to it by now, right? I'm sure that somewhere there was an unwritten law about the amount of rain you could get in a year, but who was going to enforce it. Better yet, who was to be imprisoned when the limit was exceeded? I allowed my mind to keep wandering as not only Edward, but also the rest of the infamous vampire gang approached. When I saw all of them take a seat at the table, I began to worry. This was most definitely out of the norm.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a bit of panic in my voice.

"Nothing!" Alice announced. "We just thought that maybe we could join you today."

"Any particular reason?" I asked, eyeing Rosalie who was looking in the opposite direction.

"Just boredom," Jasper responded.

"Okay…" I trailed off as I exchanged a look with Edward and bit into my turkey sandwich.

"Oh! I've got an idea!" Alice exclaimed. Everyone gave her their undivided attention.

"The alphabet game!" she finished. I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm in," Jasper said with a shrug.

"No thanks," murmured Rosalie.

"I'll play," Emmett hooted.

Edward and I stayed silent, staring at each other.

"Um… I don't know how to play," I said.

"Oh, it's easy! Edward, are you going to play?" Alice asked.

"Sure," he said with a sigh.

"You want to try, Bella?" she then asked me.

"No, I'm sure I'll enjoy it more if I just watch," I said. I really had no idea what was about to happen. I mean, I knew how to play the alphabet game when on the road, picking out letters from street signs, but what exactly did they have in mind in the cafeteria?

"I'll start since my name begins with an 'A,'" Alice excitedly announced. "Then, we'll just go around this way," she said motioning with her hand. That meant the order went her, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and then it started over again with Alice.

"Astronaut!"

"Bomb."

"C… Cartoon!"

"Deviationism," Edward added with a smirk. Emmett shot him a look.

"Electric," Alice moved on.

"Feather?" Jasper guessed. You could tell he had another word in mind, but quickly corrected himself.

"Genius!" Emmett exclaimed, proud at his attempt to sound intelligent.

"Hydroquinone," Edward quickly spat at Emmett.

"That's not fair!" Emmett intervened. "You're probably just making these up anyway!"

"No, it's really there," Alice said with a smile as she threw a dictionary at Emmett. I was still catching up, looking for a common theme with the words when Edward caught me calculating.

"Still trying to catch on?" he asked. I nodded.

"Isn't there supposed to be a theme or something?" I asked.

"Nah, we freestyle it," Jasper said to me while Emmett was growling at the page of the dictionary he was studying and Alice was giggling at the situation.

"Kind of like a no holds barred version of the alphabet," Jasper finished.

"Moving on… Inspiration!" Alice proclaimed.

"Jukebox."

Emmett was fidgeting through the dictionary when it was his turn.

"No way!" Alice yelled, snatching it from him.

"Awww," Emmett whined.

"K! Now!" Alice commanded.

"Kazoo," Emmett said as Jasper laughed at his choice.

"Lymphadenitis," Edward said with a gleaming smile directed toward Emmett, who just rolled his eyes.

"Music!"

"Neutral."

"K, l, m, n… Er, q… No! M, n, o… wait. O, right?" Emmett asked. We all burst into laughter at his question. I couldn't believe he was actually serious. Emmett pouted; we kept laughing.

"Yeah, you're on O, Emmett," I said to him when I got ahold of myself.

"Fine, orphan," he said.

"Aww, do you feel like we've abandoned you?" Edward asked as he took in account Emmett's choice of word. Alice and I let a few giggles slip from our lips, and the game continued.

"Paraldehyde."

"Stop that!" Emmett demanded. More laughter. It was going to be a long afternoon.

--

--

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and adding! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying this! It makes me a very happy author! Anyway, I want to thank MelodiousVengeance for the suggestion. I'm not sure if this is exactly what you had in mind, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless. Until next time, much love!


	5. Cards

Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine.

The Lunchroom Diaries

Chapter 5: Cards

More rain, more cafeteria boredom, and another turkey sandwich. It seemed like it was getting harder and harder to keep life exciting in the small town of Forks. Edward and I sat at our usual table, but before we had a chance at striking up a conversation, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie took a seat with us.

"More games?" I questioned, guessing that was the reason they decided to join us.

"You bet!" Alice exclaimed, holding up a deck of playing cards.

"I'm not playing anything with HIM!" Emmett accused, pointing an angry finger in Edward's face.

Alice shrugged. "Suit yourself. Bella, do you know how to play spoons?" she asked as she revealed three plastic spoons. I thought about the question. I remembered playing once with the drama club back in Arizona, but I'm not sure that could actually be considered experience.

"I think I may have an idea," I said.

"Great!" she said as she placed the spoons between me, Edward, her, and Jasper. Then she dealt four cards to each of us, Emmett and Rosalie excluded. They just sat with watchful eyes. I picked up the cards Alice gave to me and saw two threes, a ten, and a king. Hmm, I may have actually had a chance with the threes.

"Ready?" Alice asked, her hand on the top of the deck. I shrugged, Edward nodded, and Jasper said a "Heck yes!" Crap, Jasper might have already had three of a kind.

"And… spoons!" Alice signaled the beginning of the game. Before I knew it, I had a whole pile of discarded cards in front of me, and all the spoons were gone. I stared at the table dumfounded while Alice giggled.

"But… we… wait! We just started!" I yelled. Emmett laughed at me.

"You're in a whole new league, Bella girl!" he said to me.

"I might have actually had a chance if I was the dealer," I mumbled, tossing my cards at Edward.

"You want to try again?" Edward asked with sincere eyes.

"Yeah, you can be the dealer this time," Alice encouraged.

"Maybe some other time," I said. I think I preferred watching anyway.

"Alright," Alice said with a shrug. She placed two spoons between her, Jasper, and Edward and dealt four new cards to each of them.

"Ready, and… spoons!" she sung once again. My mind tried to process the speed at which they were playing, but I was blown away. In a split second, Jasper was made out as the loser. I sat wide-eyed. I still couldn't get over it.

"Alright, alright," Emmett announced. "The showdown is between Alice and Edward. But I vote we change the game."

Alice cocked her head to one side and Edward raised an eyebrow.

"We're not playing go fish, Emmett," Edward told him. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant," he began. "I think Bella should see the two of you play speed." Edward smirked at the request.

"No!" Alice protested. "There are too many people around!"

Emmett looked around and noticed that everyone was minding their own business.

"No one's going to be paying attention to us. Besides, I think you're just trying to get out of playing against Edward," he said.

Alice rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Fine!" she said as she began to deal eight cards into two piles. Edward had a mischievous look plastered on his face, and I was trying to figure out if I had ever seen this expression before. Alice then separated the remaining cards into two other equal piles. Alice and Edward simultaneously picked up the top four cards, preparing themselves to play. They allowed a stare down.

"I've got you this time, Mr. Cullen," Alice said confidently.

"Bring it on."

"And… go!" Emmett said, waving his arm like a checkered flag.

There was a quick shuffling of the cards, and then Edward threw his arms up in triumph. Alice threw her remaining cards at him and pouted.

"I'm still the speed champion!" Edward announced.

"If we would have stuck with spoons, your butt would have been mine!" Alice retorted.

Emmett was quietly laughing to himself at the ending result.

"It's not funny!" Alice yelled at him.

"Yeah," Edward began, turning to Emmett. "I'm still smarter than you."

The humor quickly disappeared from his face.

--

--

A/N: I want to thank vanilfrappe for the speed suggestion. I'm not too familiar with the game itself (in fact, I had to look it up on youtube to see how it's played), but I still wanted to use the idea somehow. Hmm, what else? OH! I'm going out of town for awhile, so it'll be some time before I can update, so leave me a buttload of reviews that I can come back to! Thanks, guys! Much love!


	6. Anybody

Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine.

The Lunchroom Diaries

Chapter 6: Anybody

I stared at my fingernails, polished in a metallic purple, as Edward and I walked to the cafeteria. Why had I let Alice do this to me again? Sure she was my best friend, practically my sister, but I think she went too far this time… I mean, I was walking around school with _mascara_ on! I sighed in annoyance as Edward opened the door to the lunchroom for me, guiding me in with his hand placed upon my lower back. He smirked at the expression on my face.

"Still upset about Alice's newest experiment?" he guessed as we took our seats at the usual table. Of course he knew what was bothering me. It had been bothering me all morning. He would snicker every time I raised my hand to my eyes, about to wipe the makeup off. But before I could proceed with the gunk removal process, the light would reflect off the shimmering nail polish that coated my nails, and it would throw me off. My attempt at being makeup free the way I liked it had been unsuccessful.

"I think it looks good," he admitted. I shrugged and simultaneously rolled my eyes.

"But then again," he said with a smile. "You're always beautiful to me."

"I've heard that one before," I said to him through narrowed eyes.

"You know it's true," he continued.

"I know you're an awesome liar," I retorted. He shook his head, and I recognized the end to the pointless argument.

"So, what do you think about our oral report?" he asked, changing the subject. It was our newest huge assignment. The classic "if you could meet any person in history" question.

"I think it's rather generic," I admitted. He pursed his lips together. Then I got curious.

"Who would _you_ want to meet?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… there are so many people. Shakespeare for one," he said.

"Besides Shakespeare," I prodded. Of course he would say Shakespeare. It was so… Edward of him.

"Charles Dickens, Henry David Thoreau, Emily Dickinson… Beethoven, Chopin, Mozart, John Philip Sousa…" he trailed off.

"Okay, I get it," I said. He chuckled at my lack of enthusiasm.

"What's the matter?" he asked through a smile.

"Nothing," I said.

"Who would you want to meet?" he asked with curious eyes.

"Honestly… I don't really know. Maybe I'll steal Emily Dickinson from you," I said dryly. He laughed at my response.

"Think about it," he said. I looked at him like he was crazy, and he laughed again.

"I'm serious, though. If you could meet _anybody_…" He was certain to emphasize the anybody part. The tone of his voice made me really think about it.

"How about Anne Rice?" I asked. He cocked his head to one side.

"I wasn't expecting that one," he admitted. "Why Anne Rice?"

"I'd like to know where she came up with all her vampire theories," I said with a smile. He laughed and shook his head.

"Of course you would choose a writer of vampire novels. That's so very… Bella of you," he said.

--

--

A/N: Ta-da! The first chapter after my trip! Yes, my trip was amazing. In fact, it gave me a bit of an idea for another fanfic. I must say every time I saw a silver Volvo while I was on the road, I laughed to myself. Anyway, thanks guys for being so patient! And thanks to mndlrn for the idea here. Soon, I'll try to put your other suggestions into play! Much love!


	7. Id

Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine.

The Lunchroom Diaries

Chapter 7: Id

I felt like I was in Kindergarten again. I stared at my chocolate milk, peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and my chocolate chip cookies. I smiled as I remembered when this was the type of meal I would eat nearly every day. The memories of a four year old. I started to realize how much simpler life was back then. My biggest problem was the fact that I couldn't tie my shoelaces or my jelly seemed to slip out of my sandwich while I was trying to eat it. Now? Well let's just say that those shoelaces would have another thing coming if they tried anything now.

I came back from my daydream to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and a reluctant Rosalie taking a seat at the table Edward and I were comfortable at. Alice sat next to me, eyeing my meal, and she smiled.

"Enough sugar for you, Bella?" she asked.

I laughed at her question and imagined what it would be like if she were still human and was given sugar. Better yet, I'd like to imagine her drinking coffee. There's a time bomb for you.

"Sitting with us again?" I asked Alice. She smiled and nodded.

"Jasper and I learned a new game today, so we wanted to give it a try," she announced.

Emmett groaned, and Edward sat up in his seat. I shoved a cookie in my mouth.

"Alright…" Alice began. "In the world of Id, there are wheels but no cars."

"In the world of Id," Jasper said. "There are trees but no leaves."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked, frustrated.

"In the world of Id, there are walls but no ceiling," Edward said.

"Edward, you cheater!" Emmett accused. "You're just reading their minds since they already know how to play!"

"Aww, he caught you!" Alice giggled.

It was during this game that I wished I could read minds, too. I was getting just as frustrated as Emmett was. I didn't get it. Period.

"Okay, okay. So I read their minds, and that's how I know how to play. I admit it. I'm a cheater," Edward said amusingly. Emmett seemed satisfied that Edward had admitted his guilt.

"But," Edward continued. "That's not going to stop me from playing and watching you try to figure it out."

"Yeah, we're going to watch you wriggle like a worm on a hook. Oh! In the world of Id, there are hooks but no worms!" Alice exclaimed.

"In the world of Id, there are doors but no windows," Jasper said, eyeing Emmett.

"Do you get it, Bella?" Emmett asked in a hopeful tone. I shoved another cookie in my mouth so I didn't have to answer him. No, I didn't get it. Not yet. But I was determined to figure it out.

"In the world of Id, there are puppies but no dogs," Edward said.

"Puppies!" Alice squealed.

"But that doesn't make sense," Emmett protested. "What happens when the puppies grow up?"

"Jasper eats them," Edward said, smiling in Jasper's direction.

"Ha ha," Jasper enunciated. "Very funny, Cullen."

"Hey, there are Cullens but no Hales," Edward informed.

"In the world of Id, there's Emmett but no Edward," Alice announced proudly.

"Ha!" Emmett proclaimed, pointing a finger in Edward's face.

"And there's Bella but no Alice," Edward retorted. Alice pouted.

"Okay…" Emmett began. "In the world of Id… there are tables but no chairs!"

"Nope, no tables," Jasper said.

"Damn," Emmett said through his teeth. "There are… bowls but no plates," he tried again.

"No bowls in the world of Id," Alice said with a smile. It was obvious she was enjoying this.

"Ugh!" Emmett groaned. "Bella, why don't you give it a try?"

"Uh, umm…" I stammered. What was I going to say? I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the rest of them. Edward seemed to be able to translate the look on my face.

"Just try, love. We won't make fun of you the way we make fun of him," he said, jabbing an elbow into Emmett's ribs. Emmett managed an "oof!" at the action.

"Umm…" I started again as I eyed my last cookie. "In the world of Id… there are cookies… but no sandwiches," I finished as I looked at my sandwich.

"That's right!" Alice exclaimed. I looked up, completely shocked. Edward was smiling, Jasper was nodding, and Emmett was scowling.

"There's jelly but no peanut butter?" Emmett guessed.

"…There's both," I whispered. At least I thought there was both. I believed I was finally seeing the pattern. In the world of Id, everything had to have double letters.

"She's right again!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"She's kicking your butt, Emmett," Jasper told him. I quickly found my confidence.

"And in the world of Id, there are spoons but no forks," I said.

"So we live in Spoons now?" Emmett asked. There was an eruption of laugher.

"Okay! I got it this time!" Emmett announced after a moment. We all turned our attention to him.

"There is Washington but no Alaska!" he exclaimed. We shook our heads.

"Damn it!" was all he managed to say.

"There are malls but no stores… NO!" Alice cried as we chuckled at her reaction.

"There are books but no movies," Edward said.

"There are commercials, but no shows," Alice said.

"There is glass but no plastic," Jasper said.

"There is green but no purple," I managed.

"It's all going too fast!" Emmett accused. We silenced ourselves.

"Okay… So in the world of Id," Emmett began. "There are lamps but no light."

We all groaned, and I placed my head in my hands.

"No?" Emmett asked innocently.

We shook our heads in unison.

"Ugh!" he growled.

--

--

A/N: Ha! Fun! Okay, so this chapter is thanks to gracefullyme1025 who suggested green glass door, which is practically the same as the world of Id. Thanks again everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorite author and favorite story adds. They make me happy. See? I'm happy!! Much love!


	8. Water

Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine.

The Lunchroom Diaries

Chapter 8: Water

Ugh! I was tired. More tired than usual, and I didn't know why. It could have been that I had a research paper, a major math exam, and a test over a novel all in the same day. I had studied those ridiculous math problems all afternoon, then put finishing touches on my research paper after dinner. The novel proved a bit more difficult, and at around 2 in the morning, I realized I wasn't going to get it finished in time. Edward was courteous enough to catch me up on the parts I missed, didn't read, or just so happened to fall asleep during. Sadly, that didn't help the fact that I was utterly exhausted. My brain was ready for sleep. My lack of rest was obvious as I stared blankly at the chocolate pudding Edward graciously bought for me being that I was so flustered about the day's schedule that I had forgotten to pack my lunch.

"Bella?" I could have sworn I heard Edward say my name, but it sounded as if his voice was at the end of a long tunnel. I continued to stare at the pudding, somehow expecting to see the end of that tunnel in it.

"Bella?" I heard it again. I narrowed my eyes at the pudding. Why was Edward in my pudding?

I felt a hand on my arm and jerked awake… well, more awake than I just was. I looked up to see a concerned look on Edward's face. Why was he looking at me like that?

"What?" I asked.

"You looked like you were looking for something in your pudding," he said picking it up with his hand, the other hand still on my forearm. He examined it carefully, as if it were dangerous. I shook my head, partly just to look for consciousness. I blushed, realizing how stupid I must have looked… c'mon, Edward in my pudding? Ha!

"Are you okay?" He asked, still concerned. He sat the pudding down and slid a bottle of water toward me, one that I had been drinking from previously that day.

"Just tired," I admitted, stifling a yawn.

"I see that," he said flatly.

"Don't worry about me," I told him. "I'll go to bed early tonight. I promise." Anything to please him.

"And I'll make sure of that," he nodded to himself.

"But anyway," he began. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" I repeated.

"Yes."

"About what?"

"What I was talking about before you were having a staring contest with your food," he said, eyeing the pudding. I shook my head. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry. I was barely conscious then," I said. He offered a soft smile.

"I asked 'if a tree falls in the forest when no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?'" he stated calmly. I gave him the same blank stare I had given my pudding.

"You can't be serious," I said. He laughed.

"I just thought it would be an interesting conversational piece," he shrugged.

"Well, of course it makes a sound," I said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" I retorted.

"What about this bottle," he said, reaching for my bottle of water.

"What about it?" I asked, not sure where we was going with this.

"Is it half full or half empty?"

"Half empty," I said simply.

"Really? I would say it's half full," he said with that gleaming smile of his. He peered over my head and nodded. What was he doing? Soon enough, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were surrounding us. I should have known.

Alice was the only one to take a seat, sitting next to me. Jasper stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. Emmett stood near Edward, Rosalie slightly behind him. Edward lifted the bottle into the air.

"What do you think, Alice? Half full or half empty?" Edward asked. She studied it for a moment.

"Half full," she said confidently with a determined nod.

"Jasper?" Edward prompted.

"Half empty," he said emotionless.

Edward turned toward Emmett and Rosalie.

"What do you think, Emmett?" he asked.

"Uh… I, um…" Emmett began to wrestle with himself.

"You idiots. Technically, it's both," Rosalie said over everyone. Everyone turned to Rosalie. My mouthed gaped open. Rosalie said something? During lunch? I was shocked, and obviously so was everyone else. Expect for Edward. He seemed amused, like he had accomplished something.

"What?" Rosalie asked in response to our stares.

"Well, it is… isn't it, Emmett?" she asked turning to him.

"Uh, yeah. It sure is," he said.

"But-" Alice began. She didn't know what to say, and I could tell she was distressed. I acted on instinct. I snagged the bottle from Edward and chugged the last of the water. When it was empty I slammed it onto the table.

"There," I said quietly. "Now there's no question."

"…No. I guess there isn't," Rosalie submitted. Edward and Emmet began to laugh, and Jasper was smiling. I studied Alice whose head was cocked to one side, confusion etched in her face. Good. She didn't get what was so funny either.

"You just solved an ancient question," Edward said.

"Half full or half empty, it doesn't matter. Either way, it's still half Bella's" Emmett teased.

I let a smile slip from my lips. I was still going to go to bed early. Definitely.

--

--

A/N: Okay, so by the time I made Rosalie speak, I didn't know how to end the chapter. I wrote it about three times before I settled on this. Eh, it's acceptable, yes? Anyway, this chapter is based off of mndlrn's suggestions. Thanks, guys! Much love!


	9. Salt and Pepper

Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine.

The Lunchroom Diaries

Chapter 9: Salt and Pepper

So, I was sure with the clear afternoon the night before that Edward and his family would be forced to be absent today, but Alice informed me I had nothing to worry about. And when had she ever been wrong?

I sat at our usual table with the whole gang and was trying to focus on Alice, who was amusing herself by pouring packets of salt and pepper onto the table and slowly but carefully separating the salt grains from the pepper grains, making two neat piles. Better yet, she made it a point to place the pepper grains in order from lightest to darkest. Only someone like her would distract herself that way. Before I could make any type of sarcastic comment, there was an odd buzzing in my ear. I shook my head violently and looked around, searching for the culprit.

"Mosquito," Edward said from across the table, telling me what I needed to know. Crap. What would happen if the stupid bug landed on me and bit me? Would Edward or Jasper be able to handle it?

"Stupid bloodsucker," I mumbled.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed, breaking her away from her salt and pepper trance, a hurt look on her face. "All we've ever done was save your life."

"I know that," I defended. "I was talking about the mosquito."

"Oh," she said through an apologetic smile.

I jumped in my seat when Jasper's fist quickly came down on the table. He lifted it to reveal a now dead mosquito. I wish I could do something cool like that. Chances are I'd probably just end up hurting myself.

"Bella?" Alice asked sweetly. I looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I said flatly.

"I'd like to see you do this," she said, nodding toward her salt and pepper project. I made a face at her.

"That's funny," I said. She pushed her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Will you try?" she asked while still moping. I tried to stare her down, but that was a cruddy idea. Her puppy dog expression was deadly, and as soon as I groaned, she knew that she had won.

"Yay!" she squealed as she mixed up the salt and pepper piles she had so meticulously organized.

"All you've got to do is separate the salt and pepper," she said, looking up at me.

"Okay." I eyed the empty packets by her arm and reached out for them.

"Salt," I said, holding up the salt package and then setting it down to my left.

"Pepper." I held up the pepper package and then placed it on my right.

"Separated," I declared, and then I folded my arms in front of me. I could hear Edward muffle a chuckle while Alice stared blankly at my work.

"You've got to admit it, Alice," he began. "That _was_ a bit clever."

Alice took a breath to say something, but clamped her mouth shut instead, scrunching her face into a scowl. Okay, so I won this round, and I bit my lip to suppress a grin. Then I heard the buzzing again.

"Another mosquito," Edward said when I began to shake my head again.

"Right," I said. Stupid bloodsucker.

--

--

A/N: Yeah, it's not much, but it'll do. Or so I suppose. :) Much love!


End file.
